Gotta love the Bear
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: Ok this is for LILWL's challenge! It's Emmett/Bella! PLEASE Give it a try! Along with my other stories! Amber
1. New Story

A/N: Ok! I know!! How could I do this I JUST started a new story!! BUT I have an excuse…I just haven't come up with it yet!! Ok, this is for LILWL's Challenge!! It's Emmett/Bella!! Please give it a try!! I will work on this one as much as I can considering it has to be done by July 30th!! And Hopefully XxAmanda Is A Jasper's GirlxX will be my beta…  
Amber


	2. AN: sorry

_**SORRY!! **__**You and Me in Idaho**__**, **__**Is it Possible**__**, and **__**Concrete Angel**__** have all been put on temp. haitus!! The reason for**_

_**this is becasue I am a terrible person and have 6 stories going at one time!! **__**Gotta Love the Bear**__** has to be finished by **_

_**July 30th so I will start updating EVERYTHING then!! Otherwise the only stories that will be worked on is **__**Gotta love the **_

_**Bear**__**, **__**Everything Out There**__**, and **__**A Teachers Sin**__**. When I do finish **__**Gotta love the Bear**__**, if enough people want me to, I **_

_**will finish **__**The Beginning...**__** Thank you for your understanding!! Oh, and if I decide to start another story you all haver **_

_**permission to stop reading ALL of my stories!!**_

_**Amber**_


	3. 1: 1 tragdy and more to come

_**A/N: OK, so I like this story!! I know I said that about all my others too!! I think I have a disease!! ADDICTION!! To fanfic!! It's not even to the Twilight series anymore just to writing and reading stories!! I could care less about the movie and the sneak peaks!! Thank You Amanda for betaing this chapter!! I am dedicating this STORY to **__**Lizbre**__** for helping me figure out the ENTIRE plot!! Thank you SO SO SO much!! You do not believe how awesome you are!! This story is ALL HUMAN!! Oh and does anyone want to hear a funny joke?? Ok get ready to burst a gut…**_

_**Does anyone know what is funnier than 4 people reviewing a 79 word document also known as an Authors note? **_

_**Answer: five people reviewing it!! When I can't even get that many reviews for one chapter!! Review to get another joke!! And sorry for the really long A/N!!**_

_**Amber**_

_**BPOV**_

Edward and I have been married for 3 years. We found out 1 year ago that he has lung cancer. Carlisle gives him one to two more weeks to live. He is so frail and is on oxygen. I can't even fathom being under that much pain. Carlisle has had him heavily sedated for 5 months now. I don't even remember the last time were able to really do anything without the constant watch. All of a sudden I heard Edward's heart monitor speed up.

"Carlisle!!" I cried out as Edward grabbed my hand

"Bella I love you." I barely heard it but I did. The room was silent except for the straight line shooting across the screen…I kind of saw Carlisle and the rest of the family run into the room, Jasper, my brother, ran over to me and held me. I started passing out then, all I could see was the black abyss. My life would never be the same…

_**EPOV (in this story all E's are Emmett considering I already killed Edward!!)**_

All I heard was Bella calling Carlisle into the bedroom and then I saw Bella passing out. I was hoping against fate that nothing happened to Edward. It has been hard for all of us having to deal with Edward's cancer and Rosalie being eight months pregnant. Carlisle just told all of us that we just lost Edward. Could things get worse? Never tempt fate…

_**A/N: Ok that is the first chapter!! What do you think?? Review and I will send you another joke!!  
Amber**_


	4. 2: all point of views

_**A/N: Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews!! I know, wasn't that like the most AMAZING joke ever?? Lol!! **_

_Carlisle just told all of us that we just lost Edward. Could things get worse? Never tempt fate…_

_**EPOV**_

We just rushed Rose to the hospital. First Edward dies then Rose goes into labor a month early. I found out they have to do a C-section. When I asked if things could get worse I didn't want this answer.

_**JPOV**_

I drove Alice and Bella to the hospital. Neither were doing too well considering the fact that Bella lost a husband and Alice a brother. I don't know what I would do if I lost Bella so I know EXACTLY how Alice feels. If I lost Alice I would commit suicide…therefore I know how Bella feels. I can't imagine living my life without either of them. Bella and I have been so close since we were born. We weren't like any kids you ever hear about with all the fighting. We ALWAYS got along. My parents used to brag that we never fought. That was until she met Edward. I never liked Edward. He was taking away my baby sister how could I? Until the last year of his life. That's when I started learning about Edward as a person and not just as the guy who was taking my Bella away from me. Bella really knows how to pick them and then he gets cancer and dies. I don't know how to help her. I've never had to deal with that before. When our parents died…I wasn't the one doing the consoling of Bella…Bella was the one consoling me. How do I go about being the older brother when I've always acted as the younger one? When we got to the hospital I helped Alice and Bella out of the backseat. Supporting both of them with my arm around their waists. I can't believe they both showed up here today…

_**APOV**_

I could just tell something was going to go wrong. How could so many bad things happen to one family? How could all Rosalie be going into labor right after Edward dies? I mean we could all take at Edward being reborn but is right to be happy once a beloved brother and husband die?

_**RPOV**_

I can't believe it!! I am going into labor. They told me they will have to perform a C-section, but I am finally going to have a kid. I have always wanted to be a mother. As long as I can remember I have wanted to be a mother. I would baby-sit all the time. When Carlisle told me that they had to prep me for an emergency C-section I started getting worried. Why would I need an EMERGENCY C-section? What was wrong with the baby?

_**A/N: Ok there is the chapter!! Review to get another chapter!!**_


	5. 3: Tristan

_**A/N: Thanks again for all the Reviews!! 2 cahtpers in one day!!Thank you Kayla for helping me!! And Amanda for betaing this one!! You are all AMAZING!! I'm glad you guys like this story!! Ok Jasper is Bella's older brother. Their parents are Renee and Charlie. Jasper married Alice whose mom and dad are Carlisle and Esme. Emmett is Alice's older brother. Edward was Alice's twin brother. Rosalie was an only child of Phil and Renee. Review!!**_

_**Amber**_

_Why would I need an EMERGENCY c-section? What was wrong with the baby?_

_**EPOV**_

All of us were in the waiting room except Jasper, Bella and Carlisle. Carlisle was performing Rose's C-section, while Jasper and Bella were talking somewhere else in the hospital. I think they were in Carlisle's office but I wasn't sure. Esme was sitting next to me squeezing my hand. I couldn't wait to see my baby son or daughter. All of a sudden Carlisle came out. He was carrying a baby in a blue blanket so I assumed it was a boy but he didn't look to happy to be a grandfather. He came over to us, handed the baby to Esme and pulled me to the side away from everyone else.

"Emmett, I never thought I would have to tell my son this. Emmett…Rosalie…hemorrhaged. She died on the operating table. She wouldn't stop bleeding and she died. The good news is that your son is pretty healthy for being premature but Rosalie is gone. I'm sorry son." He pulled me into a hug and I fainted.

_**CPOV**_

How could my daughter-in-law be dead? I couldn't even save her. I can't believe I had to tell that to my son. First we lose Edward then we lose Rosalie. Did we do something wrong? Why are we all being punished? I brought Emmett over to the rest of the family and sat him in a chair. The rest of the family was told by Nurse Kayla. I took Esme into my arms and just held her. I saw Alice holding Emmett.

_**JPOV**_

Bella and I were talking about EVERYTHING. I sat there holding her on the couch in Carlisle's office while we talked. I missed talking to my sister and it was sad that we had to do it while she was grieving over Edward.

"I think we should go see how Rose is…" she said, but didn't attempt to move.

"Yeah let's go do that. I took her hand and pulled her up. I then held her to me by putting my arm around her shoulders. We walked to the waiting room and saw Carlisle holding a crying Esme. While Alice and Emmett were crying on the couch. I saw a nurse, whose name tag said Kayla, holding the baby boy. Where was Rose? We went to go ask Kayla what was up.

"Um…what is wrong with my family? And is this the little boy?"

"Um…You two haven't been told?"  
"Told what?"

"I'm sorry, but Rose died giving birth to little no namer here." I felt Bella starting to cry again so I pulled her to me in a hug. She pulled away from me.

"Can I hold him?" The nurse froze and then handed him over to Bella.

"Um…I need to get back to work. Call me over when you guys need me. Ok?"

"Yep. We will." I said never taking my eyes off of my sister and the baby. She looked like such a mother.

"How is Tristan?" We turned around and there was Emmett.

"Tristan huh?" that was a different name.

"Yeah, Rose and I had a boys name and a girls name chose out and that was the boy name we chose."

"I'm sorry Emmett. I know how much Rose meant to all of us. All of us are going to miss her." Bella said while handing Tristan over to Emmett. "I'm going to go talk to Alice." Then she walked away.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!! I love all the AMAZING reviews!! Review!!  
Amber**_


	6. 4: the rest of the night

_**A/N: Ok I have a website that I am using kind of as my profile for fanfic considering it won't let me update it!! The website is **_/amberandjasper _**Please visit it and sign the guestbook!! Thanks for all the Reviews!! Hey! I know all of you don't like it when I tell you to go read stories but they aren't Twilight, they are Harry Potter!! It's my friend, dobbytastic, /u/1557112/dobbytastic, and she has 2 reviews on each of her stories…Will you all please go and read and review?? Thanks!!**_

_**Amber  
**__Then she walked away_

_**BPOV**_

We were all on our way back to the house. I was riding with Emmett in his jeep. We were the last ones to leave seeing that Tristan has to stay until tomorrow night. We were both silent all the way to Rosalie and Emmett's new house. When we got there Emmett turned off the car and walked straight into his and Rosalie's room. I ran after him and leaned against the door…all I heard was his sobbing. I felt so bad for him. Yeah I was crying over Edward but you never see Emmett cry. He is always so happy, and…fun. I knocked on the door and waited for him to mumble for me to come in. When I opened the door there was Emmett, crying on his and Rosalie's bed. I felt bad imposing but I could just leave him there to cry. After a while of standing there awkwardly I walked over to him.

"Is it ok if I sit here with you Emmett?"

"Sure…" he wiped his eyes and then turned to face me. I sat down next to him on the bed.

"Emmett you do know its okay to cry right?"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not the only one who lost someone important today. How are you Bella?"

"I haven't really had much time to think about it with everything going on…" We sat in silence and the next thing I know Emmett was shaking me awake. I was lying on top of him, on his bed. I jumped to the other side of the bed.

"Oh, sorry Emmett. I must have fallen asleep. I guess I was more tired that I thought. Howe did you sleep…under the circumstances?" He shrugged.

"I slept fine. But the reason I woke you was because we should probably get down to the hospital to pick up Tristan and bring him home." I looked at the clock and it read 8:45 AM.

"Ya we should go. Where should I take my shower?"  
"It doesn't matter to me. There is the master shower in here, or the nasty guest room shower in the unfinished basement, but it's your choice." I'm glad to see Emmett had some sense of humor. I got up and went to go take a shower in Emmett's shower. When I got out I wrapped in a towel and poked my head out the door to see if Emmett was in his room. I didn't see him so I went and grabbed the clothes I brought here. Went I bent down to grab my clothes I heard a little chuckle.

"Hey Bella. You might want to pull your towel down a little." I blushed and tried to pull my towel down a little while grabbing my clothes. When I stood up and turned around. I noticed something else wasn't covered. I blushed an even deeper shade of red. I pulled up the towel and rushed to the bathroom to get dressed. I heard Emmett laughing outside the door.

"I'm glad you're so amused by this Emmett." I yelled through the door. Which just sent him into another fit of laughter. When I was finished getting dressed I opened the door and went into the bedroom.

"Ok Emmett. I'm ready, let's go pick up Tristan." He grabbed my hand and we went to go pick up Tristan from the hospital.

**A/N: Ok, thanks for reading this chapter!! Please go check you dobbytastic (/u/1557112/dobbytastic) stories!! Don't forget to REVIEW!! Adn check out my stories!! (/amberandjasper)!!**_**  
Amber**_


	7. VERY IMPORTANT

_**Ok, there is a poll on my profile concering this story so please go vote so I can update this story!! **_

_**Thanks!!**_

_**Amber**_


	8. 5: Bringing Tristan home

_**A/N: Hey! I didn't get this betaed but as soon as she sends It back I will replace it!! Sorry it took me so long to get it out!! Now read and review!!  
Amber**_

"_Okay Emmett. I'm ready, let's go pick up Tristan." He grabbed my hand and we went to go pick up Tristan from the hospital._

When we arrived at the hospital we walked up to nurse Kayla.

"How is Tristan doing?"

"Actually he is doing great. He's one of the strongest premature babies I've seen come threw here in a while. He's ready to go home when ever you two would like to take him."

"Is there any way that I could make Bella a legal guardian of Tristan with me?"

"Um…let me check." with that Kayla walked away. I saw her talking with Carlisle then she came back. "I just checked with Carlisle and he said that he didn't know if you could make Bella a legal guardian of Tristan, however you could make her a godmother of him. Therefore if you were to die she would be there and she would be first to take the kid in."

"Okay. Let's do that." I looked at him. Why was he wanting to make me legal guardian?

"Okay then. Do you two want to see Tristan?"

"I'd love to." I started walking. "Emmett are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Kayla brought Tristan out for Emmett to hold. Tristan's smile grew huge. He started giggling. He was such a cute little baby boy! That's when Emmett woke me out of my funk.

"Bella, do you want to hold him?"  
"Are you sure? He is your son."  
"Yeah, He needs to know his godmother." Emmett handed Tristan over to me.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of his life Emmett. I don't really have anyone I can talk to right now, and just being with you helps because we are kind of going threw the same thing. Thank you so much for being here for me. It means a lot." I looked up at Emmett as I said this. When I was done I looked back down at Tristan. He really was a miracle. I smiled when I realized how much he looked like Rosalie, with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He could be a model just like she was. I miss Rosalie. We were starting to get closer while she was pregnant. I don't know how Emmett will be able to take care of Tristan on his own. Just then Tristan started crying. I started rocking him.

"He might be hungry. He hasn't been fed in a few hours. Do you two want to learn how to feed him the bottle?" Kayla asked.

"Um...sure. Emmett do you want to come with?"

"Sure." We followed nurse Kayla to another section where she showed us all the steps. We then were able to take Tristan home.

"I'll go sign the papers. Bella will you go get the car seat ready?" Emmett asked me while he was holding Tristan. He was born to be a father. I've never seen that side of him before.

"Sure Emmett." I went to go set up the seat. A few minutes later Emmett came out holding some papers and Tristan. I let him put Tristan in the car seat and then we were ready to leave.

"Do you want me to sit in back with him or do you want to?"

"You can. He needs to be okay with you anyway."

"Okay." I climbed in back as Emmett climbed in the front. We were on our way home...

_**A/N: Okay so thanks for reading!! I hoped that was a little slower?? Let me know!! Please Review!! I'm getting all kinds of new readers on my stories, but none of my usual reviewers are reviewing!!  
Amber**_


	9. in need of beta!

_**Okay, Is there anyone out there that would like to be my summer beta for all or one of my stories?? Review or PM me to set it up!! Thanks bunches!!  
Amber**_


	10. 6: 2 weeks later

_**A/N: Okay so I was just told that this story needs to be completed by August 28th!! So you will be getting LOTS of updates!! Oh and I would like to thank my 3 betas for this story!! So thank you so very much Tempest Moon Trinity (what is your email?), Amaterasu Kinesi (waiting to get the chapter back from), and kayla2111 (thanks for being so quick)!! You are AMAZING!! They will be working VERY hard!!  
Amber**_

"_Okay." I climbed in back as Emmett climbed in the front. We were on our way home..._

_**2 WEEKS LATER BPOV**_

Tristan was in bed; Emmett and I were also in bed. We needed to talk.  
"Hey Emmett," I turned toward him. We were sleeping in the same bed because Rosalie and Alice had remodeled the guest room as a bedroom for Tristan.

"Yeah Bella?" he replied.

"What are we going to tell Tristan about me living here? When he can make sense of it?"  
"I was thinking about that and I came up with...why don't we just tell him your his mom, until he's old enough to understand the whole thing?" I guess it made sense.

"Okay, I guess that works for now." With that we both fell asleep. We had had a long day. Periodically, through the night, we took turns waking up when Tristan did. It was Emmett's turn and he'd been down there for a while then I thought he put Tristan back and came back to bed. The next time I heard Tristan crying I rolled over to find that Emmett wasn't in the bed. I got up and went to go find the two of them in the kitchen. Emmett was trying to get Tristan back to sleep.

"SHH...Tristan, Daddy needs to sleep...I've been up all night with you..." Emmett hadn't even noticed I was in here yet, when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Emmett, why don't you let me take Tristan and you can try and get some sleep?"

"Hey, Bella, that would be great. Okay Tristan, Daddy's going to go to bed...Mommy will get you to sleep." I took Tristan and started rocking him, in a soothing way. Right away he stopped crying and I smiled to myself. I heard Emmett stop going up the stairs so I turned around.

"How did you do that?" Emmett said in awe.

"I rocked him?" I replied and smiled.

"You really are a magic worker. I guess we both can get some sleep now." We both started walking up the stairs and Emmett put his hand on the small of my back so that I wouldn't fall down the stairs. We both then went and put Tristan in his crib. I was on one side of the crib, while Emmett was on the other. We both leaned down to kiss Tristan and ended up knocking heads. We both looked up our eyes stared into each others and there seemed to be a sort of electricity. We started leaning closer to each other and our lips touched. The electricity that shot through us was so incredible...more incredible than I have ever felt... That's when Tristan started crying, again. We both backed away and I picked him up once more. Once he stopped crying, I put him back in his crib, he seemed soundly asleep, and Emmett and I went back to bed. After a while I felt Emmett poke me on the back I guess he couldn't sleep either. I turned around.

"We need to talk..." Emmett stated and I nodded.

"Let's go downstairs and talk though so we don't wake Tristan up." He nodded; I grabbed the baby monitor as we both made our way down the stairs, I slightly behind him. We both sat on opposite sides of the love seat. When we were both situated comfortably I started, "Emmett, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you. It's just I've never been so drawn in before...and the..." I stopped, because Emmett put his finger to my lips, stopping my rambling.

"Bella, its fine, I felt the electricity between us too. But, I feel kind of...guilty, like I'm cheating on my wife. I mean, I loved the kiss, but I don't know what to do. I know that Rosalie and Edward would want us to move on, but..." He stopped; I was leaning in towards him, again. He quickly closed the gap between us and kissed me. I wound my hands in his hair as he did the same through mine. I pushed him back on the couch and straddled him as I started kissing down his cheek. Then, all of a sudden the phone rang, which then made Tristan cry. I got up and went to go get Tristan while Emmett got the phone.

_**A/N: Okay, so I know they are moving fast but you know what? I don't have that long to finish the story and I really don't know how to fill it more so...yeah, you'll all get over it!! Go read my other stories and don't forget to review!! I have the next chapter ready if I get a sufficient amount of reviews...  
Amber**_


	11. 7: We should tell them

_**A/N: Okay, I got my reviews so you get your chapter!! Thanks to my betas and everyone who reviewed!! Read on!! Oh and go vote on my poll!!  
Amber**_

_I got up and went to go get Tristan while Emmett answered the phone._

I came downstairs with Tristan wrapped in my arms he looked happy as ever within my embrace. He was just smiling, and then I looked at Emmett; he didn't look like everything was okay. He was just hanging up the phone so I went over to him. I put my free arm on his right forearm.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked, worried.

"Bella, Esme is at the hospital...she fell or something...I don't know- that was Alice, she wants us to go down there. Can you get Tristan ready while I get his stuff together?" Emmett informed me, looking distraught.

"Yeah that would be fine. Everything will be fine, Emmett, don't worry." I assured him as I kissed him on the cheek and then went to go put Tristan in the car, while Emmett got his diaper bag.

By the time I got Tristan all buckled in the car and everything Emmett was in the garage with the diaper bag. He opened my door, on the drivers side because he wasn't doing too well to drive, so I could get in as he went to the passenger side and got in; we were off. We were there in a flash, over the years as I got used to Edward's driving, I too, developed a need for speed. I got the diaper bag along with Tristan; Emmett was going crazy as it was so I just took over for his sake.

"She's fine Emmett. She'll be fine." I kissed him on the cheek and we headed up. Once we got inside Emmett took my hand. I stopped and turned toward him, his hand still in mine.

"Are we ready to tell the family? I mean, here and now? Is it a good time?" I inquired.

"Bella, we won't be able to hide it forever. Why don't we just out and tell them we are dating? I'm pretty sure they won't be too upset. If you want we could try it out on Jasper and Alice first, and then see what they think?" Emmett relented.

"Yeah, that would probably be best. Should we tell them separately or together?" I obliged.

"How about you tell Alice and I'll tell Jasper?" Emmett offered.

"Alright, we'll let Carlisle and Esme watch Tristan for us, that way, if they do get upset Tristan won't be there to listen..." I kissed him on the cheek and we walked to the elevator to get to the room Esme was in. When we were outside the room we let our hands go and just walked in there.

"So, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I just broke my leg falling down the stairs. It's just that Carlisle, Jasper and Alice are making too big a deal of this. They are checking to see if I might have a mild concussion." She just looked at the three of them.

"Would the two of you mind watching over Tristan while Emmett and I have a word with Jasper and Alice about something?"

_**A/N: Okay so I think I might update every day or every other day depending on the reviews I get...Review!! Thanks!! **_

_**Amber**_


	12. 8: We're dating

_**A/N: Okay so here is ANOTHER chapter!! I want to thank my beta's!! And my reviewers!! Enjoy!! Review!!  
Amber**_

_"Would the two of you mind watching over Tristan while Emmett and I have a word with Jasper and Alice about something?"_

"Sure honey we would love too!" I handed Tristan to Esme, then Alice and Jasper followed Emmett and I out of the room. I walked one way and Emmett walked the other. Alice and Jasper caught the hint.

"Bella what did you want to talk about, it's not like you and Emmett are dating...wait, are you?" I just looked down at the ground...When I looked up at Alice I couldn't figure out what was on her face...

"Will you just say something?"

"Bella, how could you! Your HUSBAND just died and you're already moving on?! I can't believe you'd do that to Edward, or to Rosalie for that matter?!" With that, she turned around and stomped into the waiting room to calm down. I broke down in tears and Emmett came over to me and just held me.

_**EPOV (Emmett DUH!! LOL)**_

Jasper silently followed me over to the waiting room.

"What's up man?" Jasper asked.

"Bella and I- What would you think if I hooked up with Bella?" He looked shocked, but quickly composed himself.

"With Bella, um...do you like her?" Jasper questioned, mildly.

"Jasper, that's just it. I think I'm in _love_ with her. I know Rosalie and Edward just died, but it's brought us closer together. And she's a great mother to Tristan and I think I love her. I get so happy just _seeing_ her." I looked up at the ceiling.

"Then go for it man. We only live for so long." Just then Alice came stomping into the waiting room crying. Jasper ran over to her and I ran over to find Bella. When I found her she, too, was crying, I put my arms around her, for comfort, and just held her until she felt ready to talk to me.

_**Back to BPOV**_

When I was ready to talk to Emmett I backed away a little so as to look as his face and look him in the eye before I could speak.

"How did Jasper take it? Because I _know_ that Alice wasn't at all happy..." I started, almost tearing up again.

"Jasper was happy for us, as for Alice...I'm sure she'll come around… _eventually. _No one can stay mad at you for long, I should know." He kissed the top of my head and just held me. I looked up to him again a few minutes later.

"Let's go tell Carlisle and Esme so we can get this over with."

"What ever you want, Bella, love," we went and got Tristan, so Jasper could watch him while we told Esme and Carlisle the news. When we came in the room they were ready to hear what we had to say.

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Carlisle questioned.

"Mom, Dad. Bella and I, we are kind of..." Emmett couldn't go on anymore.

"Esme, Carlisle...Emmett and I are...dating..." I said 'dating' as low as I could, hoping they couldn't hear it but still hoping they could at the same time.

"Oh, that is so great kids! I'm so happy for you two." That, of course, was Esme's response. We knew she would be happy, it was Carlisle whom I was worried about...

"Dating, really? Wow. I knew it. We all knew it. I'm so glad you two could find happiness again. It may be a little soon, but I'm glad nonetheless. I think we're all glad." Carlisle finally breathed, to my surprise.

"Not all of you..." I whispered under my breath, but of course Carlisle heard it.

"Who isn't happy?" He questioned.

"Alice, she thinks we are moving on too quickly and I admit we are, but we can't help how we feel about each other." I said with a sad tone, only because I _was_ sad. I wanted my best friend to support me on this as well. "On a happier note...Esme, when are you getting out of here?"

"As soon as the doctor gets in here and signs my release form." Just as she said that the doctor walked in.

"Okay, so I signed your papers and you are ready to go. You can't get your cast wet and you should to take it easy for a little while. We think you have a mild concussion, so just take it easy for a few days. Oh, and you shouldn't be driving either. Otherwise, have a great day, and I hope you're more careful walking down the stairs from now on." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

"Okay, so how about we go celebrate, my treat?" I offered.

"Sure," Esme and Carlisle said at the same time. We then went and left the room with Esme on her crutches as we went in search of Alice and Jasper. We found them in the waiting room, just watching over Tristan.

"Alice, Jasper do you two want to go out to and eat with us, my treat?" I asked them.

They looked up, looked at each other and then said in unison, "Sure."

Alice handed Tristan to me and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier. I understand now." Then, she hugged me lightly, so she wouldn't hurt Tristan in the process. Emmett and I walked, hand in hand, out to our car while Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice followed. I stopped at our car.

"Where should we go?" I asked the party at large.

"How about we go to..._La Bella Italia_?" Esme suggested.

"Sure. We'll meet you there." They all went to their respective cars, while I put Tristan in his car sit and Emmett started the car. He turned on the air conditioner; it had gotten so hot since we first had arrived here. It's a good thing I was in a black tank top and jeans. I took the blanket off Tristan and got in the car.

_**  
A/N: Okay so there is yet ANOTHER chapter!! I hope you liked it!! Please review!! I am working hard to get these up for you!!  
Amber**_


	13. 9: lets eat!

_**A/N: Okay thanks for the reviews and thank you to my beta's!! You are all INCREDIBLY AMAZING!! I hope you like it!! Flames are welcome!! If I haven't mentioned that!!  
Amber**_

_I took the blanket off of Tristan and got in the car._

When we arrived at _La Bella Italia_ we all met at Esme and Carlisle's car. I got Tristan out and walked over to everyone else, Emmett was right behind me as we all walked into the restaurant.

"How many are there today?" The hostess asked.  
"There are six of us and a baby."  
"Okay Please follow me, this way." She led us to one of the big tables in back and we took our seats. Tristan was on the end and I was sitting next to him with Esme across from me and Emmett next to me. Across from Emmett was Jasper, sitting next to Alice and next to Emmett was Carlisle.  
"Bella would you mind if I held Tristan until our food came?" Esme asked after I was done talking to Emmett.  
"Oh, No problem Esme." I said while taking him out of the baby carrier. I handed Tristan to Esme very carefully and sat back down in my seat. When the waitress came over to ask us what we wanted to eat. She looked at Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett with desiring eyes and asked them what they wanted. She completely ignored the rest of us, but of course we were all used to that. You can't have a gorgeous man as a boyfriend/husband and not remember all the sluts who want to take them away when they obviously are yours. After the boys grabbed their girls hand and kissed them on the cheek the waitress looked at the rest of us.

"My name is trinity what can I get you all to eat?" She said it in a what she thought was seductive tone. We all ordered what we wanted and she took our menus and strutted away.

I put my hand under the table and grabbed Emmett's hand; I just held it until our food came. We all talked about mindless stuff while we ate and then I fed Tristan with a bottle. When we were finished eating we all stayed sitting around the table talking.

"So, how long have the two of you been dating...?" That was from Alice, the nosy little pixie.

"Officially; just a day," I replied. We weren't really officially dating...so I wasn't sure how to answer that question...

"Oh,...and Unofficially?" Alice probed further.

"A few..." Alice became shocked. I saw Jasper grab her hand and she quickly composed herself after throwing a smile at Jasper.

"OH, sweet," She said it kind of fake but that's how she truly felt so I let it slide.  
"Well, Emmett and I should get going, Tristan, here, needs to get some sleep as do the two of us. What, with Tristan waking us up all the time." I smiled at Tristan.

"OH, that's fine we should be going too. Esme needs to get her leg up anyway." That was Carlisle. I got Tristan from Esme and put him carefully back in his carrier. We all got up and walked to our cars after I saw Emmett pay the bill. When we got to the car Tristan had fallen asleep so I quietly put him into his car seat and climbed in the front. When we were about five minuets from home I thought I would ask Emmett something that had been bugging me.

_**A/N: Okay there is ANOTHER chapter!! I might update again tomorrow? **__**Maybe. I hope you liked it!! Thanks!! Review!!  
Amber**_


	14. 10: I love you

_**A/N: Ok say I updated two times today because I didn't update yesterday!! But sense I did update two times I want more reviews!! If I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter your not getting another chapter for a few days!! Enjoy!!  
Amber**_

_When we were about 5 minuets from home I thought I would ask Emmett something that had been bugging me._

"Emmett, how do you _feel_ about _us_?" I looked at him as he thought about it.

"Bella, I love you. There is electricity between us that just...connects us. I think that the possibility of an "us" is very great." He looked over at me, smiled and then turned back to the road. We were just pulling into the driveway and I ran over to his side of the car before he got out. When he opened his door I was there.

"Emmett I love you too!" I kissed him romantically then backed away and looked into his eyes. His eyes were so mesmerizing. All of a sudden Tristan started crying so I got him out of the car and Emmett grabbed the diaper bag and we went into the air conditioning.

I put Tristan to bed and Emmett and I sat down on the love seat to watch a movie. I sat right next to him leaning on his shoulder. We were watching _National Treasure 2_. Every time something would come out of no where I would jump and he would just laugh. I playfully smacked him a few times, and then I would go back to watching the movie again. I fell asleep in his arms far before the movie was done. All of a sudden I felt Emmett shaking me awake and I still pretended to be asleep so he started kissing me all over. When he was kissing my neck I leaned up and kissed his ear and he jumped.

"HA, ha, I got you!" I stuck my tongue out at him and ran to check on Tristan. But, of course, me being the klutz I am, I only made it halfway up the stairs before I tripped. Luckily, Emmett was right behind me to catch me. He picked me up and carried me up the rest of the stairs. I kissed him on the lips and he set me down at the top of the stairs. I ran to go check on Tristan, he was still sleeping. I shut the door and walked over to Emmett.

"He's still sleeping. What do you want to do now?" I asked.  
"I should probably call my boss and tell him when I will to return to work..."  
"Emmett, about that...I think we should have one of us stay with him for at least his first year. I mean we both have high paying jobs so it wouldn't matter if one of us quit and the other took care of Tristan. What do you think?"

"That is a great idea Bella. Would you mind staying home?"  
"I would love too. Thank you Emmett." I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and I put my hands in his hair. I jumped so he could hold me. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and he carried us into the bedroom. I pulled away so I could breathe.

"Emmett...don't...forget...to...call...your...boss..." I said out of breath then I went back to kissing him. I was on top of him, smothering him in kisses.

_**A/N: Okay so you finish that thought because I'm not going to write any M rated stuff!! There should be some there though...just so you know!! Okay there is ANOTHER chapter!! I might update again tomorrow? Maybe. I hope you liked it!! Thanks!! Review!! Remember I want five before I update!! I'm trying to hit 100 reviews for this story help me out!!  
Amber**_


	15. 11: family

_**A/N: Okay so Another chapter!! I do plan on updating everyday for those of you who haven't caught on yet!! Depending on how my uncle is doing of course!! Hope you like it!! I'm watching the Prayfortay telethon you should all go watch and donate too!! it's at prayfortay . com and click on the link!! Ok so here is your chapter!!  
Amber**_

"_Emmett...don't...forget...to...call...your...boss..." I said out of breath then I went back to kissing him. I was on top of him, smothering him in kisses. (M rated)_

By the time we had fallen asleep thirty minutes had passed. It felt like I had just fallen asleep, I probably had, when I heard Tristan start crying. Emmett and I both got up at the same time; I looked at him and smiled, his abs were so structured. We both got up and got dressed. I put on one of his boxers and t-shirt, while he put on another pair of his boxers and a t-shirt. Then we both walked hand in hand to check on Tristan. I picked him up gently as Emmett went downstairs to make him a bottle and I rocked him slowly as I went down the stairs to the kitchen to find Emmett. When the bottle was done, Emmett brought it over and handed it to me as we sat down on the love seat with Tristan on my lap. I was feeding him and Emmett had his arm around my shoulders, holding me to him. We looked like the perfect family.

"You know what Emmett?" Bella said.

He leaned over to whisper seductively in my ear. "What love?"

I turned toward him and kissed him slowly, while rocking Tristan. "Actually, I was thinking we should all go get our pictures taken, as a family." I smiled at him and he kissed me.

"That is an amazing idea, Bella. I would love to." I leaned my head on his shoulder while I rocked Tristan. Tristan quickly fell asleep. I looked over at Emmett.

"Let's quickly go put him to bed, and then we can finish our talk." He nodded and we walked up the stairs to his bedroom. I put Tristan to bed and we each took turns saying our good night. I turned on his mobile, Emmett gave him his bear, and we walked out of the room closing the door behind us. I went and got the monitor from our bedroom, bringing it downstairs with us. We walked downstairs, Emmett sat down first and I sat on his lap my head against his chest.

"You need to call your boss tomorrow morning and tell him you'll be in on Wednesday. I'll call Champa Pictures to schedule a time to get our pictures taken. What pictures do you want to get taken?" I asked as I kissed his chest.

"How about...one with the three of us, another with one of us and him, then one shots of us by ourselves, and one of you and me together?" He said as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled this was the life.

"That sounds absolutely perfect." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. I bit his bottom lip asking for entrance and he willingly granted it. We sat there kissing until I pulled away. We had already done that once... We were both breathing deeply.

"We should probably get _some_ sleep..." I grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"Your wish is my command, beautiful." He kissed my hand, and then picked me up, carrying me up the stairs.

_**A/N: OK thanks for reading!! Please review!! You are all AMAZING!! Tell me what you think!! review even if you just want to say hi or tell me to read and review your stories!!  
Amber**_


	16. 12: We need a date

_**A/N: Okay thanks for all the AMAZING reviews!! Tell me what you think!! And a special thanks to my beta's!!  
Amber**_

_"Your wish is my command, beautiful." He kissed my hand then picked me up carrying me up the stairs._

After waking up multiple times to take care of Tristan I think I got a solid two hours of sleep in the end. I woke up and went downstairs to call and schedule our family to get pictures taken. We were set to get our pictures taken on Thursday at 4pm.

Then I made breakfast. I was making Blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon for Emmett and I and a bottle for Tristan. I was just flipping the pancakes when I felt two arms snake around my waist and someone kiss my neck. I set the spatula down and turned to Emmett.

"Are you going to let me finish cooking your breakfast?" I smiled and kissed his chin.

"Maybe...if you didn't look so hot with that apron on." I smiled and turned away so I could put the pancakes, eggs and bacon on the plates.

"Emmett could you please get the orange juice out for me, and whatever you want to drink out of the refrigerator? Oh and get Tristan's bottle out of the microwave please?"

"Anything for the love of my life." He came over and kissed me one more time on the cheek before getting everything I told him.

"Oh and you need to call your boss today." I reminded him sweetly.

"Oh yeah, thanks love." We both walked to the table to set the stuff down. I went upstairs to get Tristan. When I got up there he was just laying there smiling. It was just the perfect picture. I picked him up and carried him downstairs so he could eat too.

"There is my two favorite people in the world!" Emmett exclaimed as he came over to us and kissed Tristan on the forehead and me on the lips. We all walked over to the table, I put Tristan in his high chair and then Emmett pulled my chair out for me and I took a seat. Emmett then walked to his side of the table and took his seat. We ate in silence for a little while then Emmett asked me something that he looked like he was thinking about for awhile.

"Bella, love, we haven't actually been on a date...do you want to go on one with me tonight?" My jaw dropped I would love too!

"Oh, Emmett I would love too, thank you. Who is going to take care of Tristan?"  
"Already taken care of...oh and Alice said she would love to do your make-up and hair." He said it with a huge smile on his face.  
"Who is taking care of Tristan?"  
"Think about it, who do you think?" Emmett looked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alice and Jasper. Wow I should have known that." I laughed Emmett soon joined in. I fed Tristan and When he was done eating I cleaned the table, loaded the dishwasher, and rocked Tristan while Emmett called his boss to tell him that he would be back to work tomorrow. I put Tristan down for his after noon nap and went back downstairs to be with Emmett.

He was sitting on the love seat when I came down so I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his head. He turned so he was kind of facing me and I ran around the love seat and jumped onto his lap. He held me close to him and I kissed him. He graced my lip with his tongue asking for entrance and I willingly gave in. When I pulled away to breathe we were both breathing deeply. "I can't wait for our date tonight." I said in between breaths. "You know that I really do love you right?" I kissed him quickly before he could answer.

"Of course I know. You know I love you too don't you?" He asked in return.

"Of course." I kissed him and sat in his lap until I had to go get Tristan again. It was a very calm night. Then someone rang the doorbell. I got up to get it and Emmett went to go get Tristan. I opened the door and saw a very happy Alice jumping up and down being restrained by Jasper.

"Hi Bella! Are you ready to look more beautiful than you thought possible?" I groaned and Jasper looked at me sympathetically. How in the world could he stand dating her??

"Do I have a choice?" I knew I didn't' so I just went along with it. We went upstairs and she took an hour to do my make-up, hair and put a gorgeous green dress on me. Green was Emmett's favorite color. I was all done and slowly walked down the stairs my prince in shining armor at the bottom waiting for me.

_**A/N: Okay so the next chapter will be out tomorrow it will be Emmett and Bella's date and if your lucky I might put in Alice and Jasper babysitting. Review for the chapter!! I'm trying to reach 100!!  
Amber**_


	17. 13: Will you marry me?

_**A/N: Okay that was an AMAZING amount of reviews!! Thank you!! Thanks too all my beta's too!! Oh, and I made it to 100!! Thanks!! You guys are incredibly AMAZING!! let's see if we can get to 200?? Before the story is over of course!! Oh, and sorry that I waited a few days I've been REALLY busy!! Next week I might not be able to update much because my uncle might be coming to live with us then we would have to move him in. And I have to go to my friends house to get our pictures taken for something and I'm staying the night!! I'll get as many updates out as I can next week but I'm not promising anything!! Most of all!! Sorry for the long Authors Note!! Now go read!!  
Amber**_

_I was all done and slowly walked down the stairs my prince in shining armor at the bottom waiting for me._

I ran down the stairs wanting to get to my prince as soon as I could. With my luck, I fell down the stairs and right into his arms. I looked up and blushed. He looked so amazing.

Then I heard him say "Bella, love, you need to breathe..." I didn't even notice I was holding my breath until I took another. I half laughed at myself and stood up straight.

"You look incredibly handsome Emmett." I kissed him quickly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you look Bella." I blushed again and he kissed me. This time pulling me deeper under his spell than I already was. That's when I heard jasper clear his throat in an attempt to separate us. I laughed against Emmett's lips then pulled away reluctantly.

"We better get going so we don't miss the movie and then the reservations I have for us." Emmett spoke seductively and smoothly. We walked out to his Jeep, that he refused to get rid of, and he opened the door for me and helped me in. It's really hard to get into a jeep in a dress and heels, curse Alice. We were on our way over to the movie.

We were going to watch something scary because I just wanted to cuddle with Emmett and he really wanted to see the movie. I didn't even bother asking what we were going to watch because needless to say I didn't' care. I don't remember much from the movie. All I remember is falling asleep on Emmett from the lack of sleep I've been getting and then him waking me up by showering me with kisses when the movie was over. I sleepily got up and Emmett put his arm gently around my waist. I leaned on him all the way to the jeep.

When it got time for me to get in the care he opened my door and helped me in again. I love that he is such a gentleman. On the way over to the restaurant Emmett reached over the middle and held my hand. It's funny on how small things can make you feel incredibly amazing.

We pulled up to the restaurant and Emmett came around to my side of the jeep to help me out. We walked in hand in hand and got a lot of jealous stairs. Mostly from the girls but I was a little surprised they were coming from some guys too. The hostess sat us at a table in a very secluded area and Emmett pulled my chair out for me. I sat down and Emmett sat down across from me. Then the waitress came over.

" Hello my name is Vanessa and I will be your waitress today...Do you want to order right away or do you just want to order your drinks and I'll come back later for your order?" Emmett looked to me saying it was up to me.  
"Um...Let's just do drinks I don't know what I want yet." I smiled.

"Okay, what would you two like to drink?" I looked to Emmett.

"I'll have a beer." Emmett said.

"I'll have a Strawberry Margarita" I replied sweetly.

"Okay I'll get you both that, can I see some ID?" Emmett and I both got out our IDs. We had both recently turned 22 so we were good. We showed her our IDs and she left. I started looking at my menu. I don't know what I'm going to have...

"Hey Emmett what are you going to get?" I asked curiously.  
"I was thinking about getting the steak what about you?" Emmett wondered.  
"I don't know it's either the Mushroom Ravioli or the Frutachinni Alfredo." I stated.

"They both sound real good." Emmett replied with a grin. Vanessa then came back with our drinks.

"okay so did you two decide what you want?" I looked at Emmett telling him to order first.

"Yes we did. I'll have the Steak Medium Rare." Emmett answered.

"And for you?" She looked at me.

"I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli." I smiled up to her.

"Okay, I'll be back with your order." She smiled sweetly and left.

"Emmett let's not talk about Tristan tonight lets have it just about the two of us. Is that okay?" I suggested.  
"That's perfect. So what do you want to talk about?" Emmett wondered.  
"Um...Did I tell you that pictures are Tomorrow at 4?" I came up with.  
"Yes love you did, at breakfast this morning." he reminded me.

"Oh..." I laughed lightly. We had light conversation for the rest of the night. I was really falling for Emmett and it was hard. We were just about done and ready to order desert when Vanessa came back over.

"Do you two want desert?" I looked at Emmett and he looked at me then looked up at Vanessa.

"Vanessa can I talk to you about the desert?" Emmet asked her? I got a face of shock on and wondered what that was about... _**(A/N: I was going to do Emmett's point of view here but decided against it :P) **_Emmett walked away with her and I saw them talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon Emmett came back and sat down. He started talking like nothing happened.

"What was that?" I interrupted him. He smiled hugely, and looked over at the waitress coming with a chocolate ice cream desert. I looked to him confused...

"Bella, I love you...You are an amazing girl. I want Tristan to grow up with a mom and I want her to be you...Bella Swan...Will you marry me?" My jaw dropped as the desert was set in front of me...a diamond ring on top...

"Yes! Yes I will marry you! I love you Emmett!" I got up and sat on his lap. I then kissed him, Hard. After the initial shock wore off he started kissing me back. I could hear clapping in the background and I pulled away blushing and laughing. This was going to be perfect. Emmett picked up the ring and licked off the whipped cream and slid it onto my finger...where it will stay for the rest of our lives.

_**A/N: Okay so this was way longer than I wanted it to be so I will put Alice/Jasper's scene in the next chapter!! Review and you still might get it today!! Remember I want 200!!  
Amber**_


	18. 14: Marry me?

_**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry it's like...UBER SHORT!! I just wanted to get something out to you guys!! Tell me what you think!! Thanks to my betas and I don't think I'll do another one in Jasper's POV it's kinda hard...lol!! Read and review!!**_

_**Amber**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

Emmett and Bella had just left the house. Bella was my sister and Emmett was my best friend so I guess that's why it was awkward to see them dating. I could understand raising Tristan together, I could even understand living together, but to move on so fast with each other after their spouse just died...I don't know. Alice had the same feelings I did except she was happy they were able to move on.

Alice bounced down the stairs excitedly. The look on her face told me she was up to something...

"Alice, I know that look, what's on your mind?"

"Well, now that you mention it...I was just thinking you know, that we could pretend to be parents...I do want to eventually get married to you and have kids...so I just thought it would be great..." I jumped up and kissed her before she had time to finish that sentence. I pulled away slowly...

"Alice, Marry me? Do me the honor of being my wife. I've wanted to ask you for the longest time but I didn't know if you were ready...Marry me...please?" I held her face in my hands as I said that. She reached up to kiss me and I leaned down to meet her half way. I pulled away smoothly. We were both breathing roughly. "Alice, I have to go get something out of the car...you go check on Tristan...okay?" She nodded and I ran out to the car.

I had kept the ring I had bought for Alice in the glove compartment for three months now. I was just waiting to see when she was ready. The ring was a simple four caret diamond with one sapphire on each side of the diamond. I ran back into the house, up the stairs, and to my angel, who was in Tristan's room. I made sure she wasn't holding Tristan before I grabbed her gently by the waist and twirled her around to face me.

"Will you let me do this right?" I asked her apprehensively. She looked at me, weird, and then when it registered she smiled and nodded. I got down on one knee and started up into her eyes, still holding her small hand in mine lovingly. "Alice, Darling, I have loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. The electricity between us is bewildering. Will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man on the face of this earth?"

"I already said yes..." She giggled. I slipped the ring on to her ring finger and kissed her. This was definitely the happiest day of my life...

_**A/N: Okay so leave me a review and tell me either what you thought about THIS chapter or THE story or What you thought of Breaking Dawn...AND I DO know I don't deserve it...but please Review!!  
Amber **_


	19. 15: You got engaged too?

_**A/N: Okay thanks for the reviews!! And thank you to my beta's!! Let's see if we can hit 150 this chapter!! Please?? gives puppy dog eyes Oh and go vote on my poll please??**_

_**Amber**_

_**BPOV (I like hers better!! :p )**_

_Emmett picked up the ring and licked off the whipped cream and slid it onto my finger__where it will stay for the rest of our lives._

I can't believe Emmett and I are going to get married! I was so happy, excited, and terrified at the same time...I mean of course I love Emmett but Edward was the only person I've ever been with. Ever given my soul and heart toHe still had part of my heart but that piece was minuscule compared to Emmett's piece now.

When Emmett and I left the restaurant, he held me to him lovingly. We got in the car and drove silently to the house. I stared at the new ring on my right hand finger the entire time.

When we arrived at the house Emmett came around to my side of the Jeep and helped me out, gently. We walked drowsily to the door to see how Jasper and Alice were doing with Tristan. When we opened the door there was Jasper and Alice, sitting on the couch, watching TV, with Tristan in Alice's arms and Jasper with his arms around the two; it looked so sweet. When the three of them heard us enter all their heads turned to look at us. Emmett and I both put our stuff down and made our way over to them. They, definitely, made a cute couple.

"Hey, Jasper, Alice, how was Tristan?" I said while Jasper came forth and offered Tristan to me. I cradled him gently. "Did he behave?"

"Yes, he was perfectly fine. A very good boy, he didn't even, really, cry. Anyway, how was your date?" Jasper asked with a hint of protectiveness. I just smiled and looked at Emmett. He looked at me, waiting for me to tell them the AMAZING news.

"Well..." I moved closer to Emmett and he put his arms around my waist. "We are engaged!" Alice jumped up joyously and hugged us both then kissed Tristan. She looked at my ring and her smile just grew wider and wider. Jasper, however, just sat there, shocked. "Jasper, you okay?" I asked. I went and I sat down at his side. "Jasper, earth to, Jasper..." I said as I waved my hand in front of his face. He finally snapped out of it.

"Bella, that's so great! Because, guess what?" He looked at Alice, and that's when I noticed that she was, also, wearing an engagement ring –I got up, gave Tristan to Emmet and walked over to Alice. I grabbed her hand and observed her ring. It was a beautiful ring. It looked _exactly_ like _my_ ring! I looked from Alice to Jasper and then, back to Alice again. They both had the biggest and most joyous identical grins on their faces.

"Oh, My, Goodness, Alice, we are both getting married!!" I squealed. And we both started jumping up and down, hugging each other. I was wrong before –this was the best day of _our_ lives.

_**(A/N: Okay so if you want to see the ring/rings go to **__**anzorejewelrycorp . Com / jewelry / ring-diamond-sapphire-gold-1119.jpg**__** just take the spaces out!!)**_

When all the excitement died down I put Tristan to bed and we spent the rest of the night talking about the wedding, at one point we decided we would love to have a double wedding. Then, Jasper and I had to tell our parents the news, while Emmett and Alice told theirs. We decided that tomorrow, we would go to Jasper's and my parents place as a group then, we would go to Emmett and Alice's parents. They lived just down the road from each other so we didn't have to travel far.

The night ended with us saying our goodbyes to one another and them leaving to go home. We went upstairs, showered and got dressed then, we cuddled up on the bed just staring into each other's eyes until we drifted off into blissful unconsciousness.

_**A/N: Okay sorry AGAIN for the short chapter!! I've been incredibly busy!! I will try to get the next chapter out soon!! If your having trouble finding the ring just email me (my email is on my page) and I will gladly help you find it!! Please review!! I would love to make it to 150!!  
Amber**_


	20. 16: Pictures!

_**A/N: Okay so I didn't get my reviews...can someone explain to me why it's so hard to write 'hi' in a review box?? I mean I review EVERY chapter of EVERY story I read plus author's notes and I can't get a single review from you? I want reviews so here's another chapter!! Thank you to those of you AMAZING people who reviewed!! And to my amazingly AWESOME beta's!!  
Amber**_

_We went upstairs, showered and got dressed then__,__ we cuddled up on the bed just staring into each other's eyes until we drifted __off __into __blissful __unconsciousness._

By the time I had woken up, I had gotten eight hours of sleep. I rolled over and shook Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmett, wake up!" I semi whispered. He rolled a little, and then looked up at me. A huge smile curved up his lips and lit his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. "No, that's not why I woke you up," I said, tersely. He put his head back on the pillow, looking sad, adoringly so. "I woke you up because; did you get up to tend to Tristan at all last night??" He looked at me like I was crazy. I got out of bed and went over to Tristan's room and walk to his crib, feeling slightly lightheaded with worry. He was still breathing. Emmett followed shortly after me. He rested his hand on the small of my back when he noticed I was looking lovingly at Tristan. "He slept all night..." I said in utter amazement.

"He did..." Emmett smiled his own crooked smile and looked at me, and then to Tristan. I hugged Emmett and he wrapped his arms around me gently. We stood there, staring at Tristan, watching him sleep, for the next ten minutes. When the awe wore off, Emmett and I went to go take our showers, and got dressed. By the time we were done and we both had had some breakfast, it was time for Emmett to go to work.

"See you at dinner," he said in between kisses.

"If you ever leave, that is..." I kissed him back. I walked him to the door while kissing him, trying not to trip over thin air like I usually do. When we finally made it to the door I broke away from him and pushed him out the door with one last kiss. "See you later Emmett!" Then, he was gone. I felt...empty. I loved having Emmett around and now not having him here made me feel...partial.

Tristan and I spent the day away together. I fed him, we played together, and when he couldn't stay awake any longer he slept. When Emmett, finally, arrived, at three, in enough time for him to shower and get ready for pictures, I readied Tristan up. (B/N: I've been switching and adding some words here and there, trying to clarify your means as best possible. Hope you don't mind) When I was done getting Tristan ready, I started doing my hair, make-up, and putting on a simple cobalt dress that comfortably pronounced the chest area and flowed out from there. I put on a pair of charcoal flats and some simple jewelry to go with the look. By the time we were done and ready Emmett had finished his shower and got dressed. We left at 3:30 so we could make it to the photographer by four.

When we got there we got all the pictures we wanted taken and chose the ones we liked. There was one of us as a family, one of Tristan and me, one of Tristan and Emmett, One of Tristan and another of Emmett and I.

My favorite was the one of the three of us as a whole. We looked so much like a family. Emmett and I were sitting on a couch with Tristan in my arms and Emmett with his arms around us. It was adorable. When we finished, the pictures it ended up costing us only two hundred dollars, to get multiples for all of them. We headed back home and Tristan was all happy in the backseat. When we got home I fed him and put him to bed. When I came down Emmett was making dinner for us and we ate. When we were done eating we decided to rest and watch a movie. I picked out _The Notebook_and we both fell asleep on the couch. It had been a long day.

_**A/N: Okay I don't know how many chapters are left but basically we will have**_

_**The Wedding**_

_**The Honeymoon**_

_**Jasper and Alice's Honeymoon**_

_**and a skip ahead to later days...**_

_**I think that will be the end unless you guys give me ideas!! Thanks for supporting me and this story!!  
Amber**_


	21. 17: The Wedding

_**A/N: Okay thanks for the reviews!! Thanks to my beta's!! This is the wedding chapter!! remember it is a double wedding.**_

_**Amber**_

_**5 months later (April 14, 2009)**_

Tristan was now six months old...He loved to sit in the middle of the living room and play with his toys. He loved to talk non stop even if it was to himself in the mirror. That was his favorite toy. I read about how babies like to see themselves in the mirror and talk to them one day so I let Tristan play with one and he refuses to give it up. Sometimes Emmett and I just sit there for hours on end watching him talk to himself in the mirror.

Anyway it was the day that Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I would be having our wedding...I was so happy. We invited somewhere around 400 people which included all of our relatives, friends and coworkers. The maid of honor was Angela Weber, Alice and my best friend in high school, and the Best man was Jacob Black, Emmett, and Jasper's best friend in high school. _**(A/N: I know totally out of character...guess what? I don't care!!)**_

Our bridesmaids consisted of Renee, and Esme. The groomsmen were Phil, Charlie, and Carlisle. We only had one flower girl which was Renee and Phil's daughter Andrea, she just turned 9. The ring barrier was Alice and Emmett's favorite cousin, Josh.

Alice and I wore similar dresses but with a distinct difference. Mine was my mom's and hers was a replica. It was a white dress, strapless, with a train. her headpiece was her mom's and mine was a replica. It was a silver tiara with diamonds and sapphires.

We were to walk down the isle at the same time only in 2 different isles. Carlisle would walk Alice down the isle and Charlie was to walk me down the isle. We then were to meet in the middle and be handed to our men. We would have one pastor and he would read everything to both of us together. When it came time for our vows we would do them separately. Emmett would go first followed by Jasper, then it would be me followed by Alice. It was to be the best day of my life.

It was now five minutes until the wedding was to to start. Alice and I were so excited. Everything proceeded as planned.

When I walked down the isle with Charlie at my side I felt like the happiest woman on earth. I'm sure Alice felt the same way. Emmett was at the end waiting for me. He had the biggest smile on his face. I was so happy...We got half way down the isle and I almost fell on my dress but Charlie pulled me up. I proceeded to Emmett. I couldn't seem to get there fast enough.

Alice and I both got to our men at the same time and the ceremony started. It all went by in a buzz. Emmett did his vows first...

"I love you this much...

Enough to do anything for you, give my life, my love, my heart and soul to you and for you.

Enough to willingly give all of my time, efforts, thoughts, talents, trust and prayers to you.

Enough to want to protect you, care for you, guide you, hold you, comfort you, listen to you, and cry to you and with you.

Enough to be silly around you, never have to hide anything from you, and be myself with you...

I love you enough to share all of my sentiments, dreams, goals, fears, hopes and worries, my entire life with you.

Enough to want the best for you, to wish for your success and to hope for the fulfillment of all of your endeavors.

Enough to keep my promises to you and pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you.

Enough to cherish your friendship, adore your personality, respect your values and see you for who you are...

I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you and sacrifice myself for you if need be.

Enough to miss you incredibly when were apart, no matter what length of time its for and regardless of distance.

Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the hardest of times, to have faith in our strength as a couple and to never ever give up on us.

Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be there for you, when you need or want me, and never ever want to leave you or live without you...

I love you this much..." I started crying when he ended. He wiped the tears away from my eyes and we looked over at Jasper and Alice while he nonchalantly held me close to him.

Jasper and Alice decided to stick to the traditional vows...Jasper went first...

"I Jasper, take you Alice, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Now it was my turn...

"I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

After we finished our vows we were pronounced officially husband and wife. When we heard 'you may now kiss the bride' all of us eagerly kissed our soul mate. The kiss ended too early and we all proceeded down the separate isles and into our limo to go the amazing reception.

Our reception was being held at the meadow that used to be mine and Edwards. I had showed Emmett the meadow on one of our many dates and he said he and Rose had also spent a lot of time there themselves. When I brought it up to Alice she said her and Jasper had recently stumbled upon it as well.

After the four of us talked it over we decided it would be a great spot for the reception because it signified our endings, but also our new beginnings.

Anyway, when we arrived at the meadow everything was set up beautifully. Esme and Renee had set it up before the wedding. It was elegant and outdoorsy.

We both had our own cakes. They were set on opposite sides of the meadow.

Emmett and I had a three tier cake, on top was the traditional bride and groom with one added detail, If you looked closely the bride and groom were holding a little baby boy. Which reminded me, my parents had been watching Tristan. Emmett and I made our way over to my parents who were talking to Esme and Carlisle. They were all cooing over Tristan, it was so cute. They didn't even notice Emmett and I were standing there until Tristan started crying.

Esme offered Tristan to me and I tried to calm him down. As I was trying to calm him down everyone decide it was time to congratulate us.

My parents were staying with Carlisle and Esme so they were all taking care of Tristan while we went on our three day honeymoon.

Alice and Jasper were going to go to Paris for a week. Emmet and I were going to Hawaii. The reception ended at nine after the dances and toasts. We were all off to get changed at the Cullens, where we stashed our

after the wedding clothes', and headed to the airport.

We got there an hour early for our flights, which both left at about the same time. We split, I talked to Alice while Emmett talked to Jasper. Alice and I replayed the weddings and our favorite part. Alice and I both agreed that our favorite parts were the 'I dos' and the official first kiss as husband and wife. By the time we were done talking about the wedding it was time for us to board our planes.

When Emmett and I got on the plane I fell asleep on Emmett's shoulder, him holding me to him closely. When we arrived in Hawaii Emmett kissed me awake. I kissed him back for awhile and then we got off the plane and headed to our hotel room.

_**A/N: okay so that was the wedding!! I did some research on a double wedding and I this is about how it went. I just made a few changes. So let me know what you think!! And please review because I worked REALLY hard on this chapter!! GO VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**_

_**Amber**_


	22. 18: The Honeymoon

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and to my betas!! Okay so this is going to be the honeymoon because I got a really good idea!! This story is almost over...Sad but happy!! Oh, and I'm going to warn you...this chapter is happy then gets sad... I had a job interview this morning and I'm hoping I get it...wish me luck!! AND REVIEW!!  
Amber**_

Emmett had just carried me over the threshold into the hotel. He set me on the bed, kissed me then brought the rest of the bags in. He came back over to me and crawled on top of me. We start kissing and when I flip over on top of him, when all of a sudden I felt nauseous. I ran to the bathroom Emmett close behind me. I start throwing up in the toilet and Emmett grabbed my hair. We sat there for like five minutes in silence. When I finally felt like I was done throwing up I got up off the ground and grabbed my hair. I put it in a pony tail and then washed my face and brushed my teeth. Emmett just stood by the whole time rubbing my back. He was so sweet! When I was done brushing my teeth I turned around and hugged Emmett. When I backed away he looked at me quizzically.

"Bella, how long have you not been feeling well?"

I looked up at him then put my head on his stomach...Well...I felt nauseous before the wedding but I thought that was just nervousness and then on the plane ride here I slept because I didn't feel well. I figured I would be fine when I woke up but apparently not." I smiled a little while Emmett was just rubbing my back.

"Do you want to go out to eat? Then just come back here and relax?"

"Could we order in instead? I don't feel like going out in public..."

"That's perfectly fine, I love you." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled to myself again. We walked slowly over to the bed and I laid down while he ordered for us.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Emmett was trying to wake me up to eat by smothering me in kisses. It was like my senses were heightened. I was more aware of all the smells around me. However, one I really noticed was Emmett's woodsy smell...It didn't make me want to puke like all the other senses. It was...comforting. I snuggled up against him and ate some crackers. I wasn't really that hungry. Emmett looked down at me.

"Are you still felling sick?" I nodded my head, which just made me more nauseous. "Do you think we should call Carlisle?"

"Could we just wait to see how I feel in the morning? I'm sure it's just like the twenty-four hour flu or something."

"If that's what you want love." I smiled and leaned against him still eating the crackers. When we were done eating Emmett put a movie in and we feel asleep on the bed with me in his arms.

In the morning when I woke up I noticed Emmett was already up. He noticed I woke up and started to sit up. I leaned over and kissed him. He started nibbling on my ear then made his way down kissing my throat. All of a sudden I felt nauseated yet again. I ran to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth, Emmett hot on my toes. He pulled my hair up again and I threw up what little was in my stomach.

"Babe, I think it's time we call Carlisle..." I nodded my head in agreement then sat up when I didn't think I was going to throw up anymore. I followed procedure and brushed my teeth and washed my face again. When I was done I looked at Emmett.

"Okay, let's get this over with." He handed me the phone and I called Carlisle's cell phone number. The phone rang a few times then I heard Carlisle answer.

"Hello Bella, what's up?" I smiled.

"Well, do you have a few minutes for some doctor advice?" Emmett just held me close to him...

"Anything for you Bella what's wrong?"

"Well lately I haven't been felling the best; I get nauseated easily and have been throwing up a lot..."

"Bella I know this may sound personal but when was the last time you had your period?" That took me by surprise...

"Um...about a month ago...wait a minute...you think I'm pregnant don't you?" I turned around and in Emmett's arms to look at him...he looked...happy?

"Bella, it's a possibility, I pretty good possibility but I do want to take test when you get home...okay?" I nodded then renumbered he couldn't see it and said yes. We said our good byes and I hung up the phone...could I really be pregnant?

"Emmett, did you ever use protection when we had sex?" He shook his head no..."Emmett, I'm pregnant..." The smile on his face just grew..."Emmett how are we going to take care of Tristan _and_ a new baby?" I twisted out of his arms and went to sit on the end of the bed with my arms crossed. Emmett came on to the bed behind me and pulled me down to lie next to him.

"Bella do you want to go relax on the beach for the rest of the day?" I nodded and he carried me out to the beach. He stopped and grabbed the phone and we were off. We sat under an umbrella and just watched the waves. Soon the phone rang and it was Carlisle. "I'll get it." Emmett offered.

"Hello Carlisle is there something wrong with Tristan? W-what?...Okay, We'll get the first plane back...Thank you Carlisle." And he hung up. I sat up slowly, and looked at Emmett. He sat there in shock. I walked over to where he had sat in the sand after answering the phone and knelled behind him. I rubbed his back until he talked. He turned around and faced me...

"Bella, Tristan's sick...he thinks that Tristan has pneumonia...we have to go back...Carlisle had him admitted to the hospital and he doesn't know if he's going to make it..." Emmett started crying and so did I. Tristan may not biologically be mine but he was still my son. I loved him with all of my heart...

"We...should...probably go...make...the reservations...for the plane ride..." I said in between sobs. Emmett nodded and we both got up and walked into the hotel room...how could this happen to us?

_**A/N: Okay so what did you think of THAT chapter?? Review!! Oh and don't forget I warned you!! :)**_

_**Amber**_


	23. 19: Poor Tristan

_**A/N: Okay I think that's the most reviews I've gotten on a chapter...lol!! That's sad...anyway thanks for all the amazing reviews!! Thanks to my beta's!!  
Amber**_

_**April 16, 2009**_

Emmett and I had just arrived at the local hospital. Tristan was in the neonatal intensive care unit. When we got there everyone was in the room. Esme and Carlisle, Renee and Phil, Charlie, and Even Alice and Jasper. I ran to the incubator and Emmett was closely behind me. Everyone else left the room so we could have sometime with Tristan alone.

He looked so sick. I can't believe I didn't catch this...I should have at least seen the sign's. When I was looking at him...it didn't look like him...he was a totally different baby...he looked so skinny and cold...I heard someone enter the room and Emmett and I turned around. We both had tears in our eyes. I hugged him close to me and looked to Carlisle. Emmett did the same. Carlisle then answered our unasked question...what was his chance of living... _**(A/N: The Internet won't give me an answer so I'm making it up!!) **_

"The chances of Tristan living through this are...three in ten..."I'm sure Emmett and I both looked shocked. I blinked a few times trying to make it all go away...

After a few hours of just standing there staring at Tristan Emmett said something that really caught my attention...

"I don't want to lose him Bella..." I turned around in his arms and looked up at him...

"We aren't going to lose him we can't..." I looked him in the eye.

"He's my only tie to Rose. Don't get me wrong Bella, I really do love you...but I miss Rose. You can't just move on with your entire life and not remember the one who gave you this life. I mean you have to miss Edward at sometimes right? We both had a past before each other and we knew that going into this. I love _you_...but so did Edward, I mean so _does_ Edward. We didn't come into this relationship with no baggage and I came with a little more...Tristan. But we both accepted that...now I don't want to lose what I have left of Rose. I don't want to lose Tristan." I smiled a sad smile. I understood. I knew this and I wasn't at all shocked.

"I understand you didn't have to explain it to me...he' part you but he's also part rose...we all miss her..." _**(A/N: Some of us more than others...lol I couldn't leave that out!!) **_Emmett and I held each other until Carlisle came in again and wanted me to take the pregnancy test...Emmett kissed me and I left to take the test.

Later on Carlisle came back and told us I was indeed pregnant and Emmett and I kissed then Carlisle silently left the room...

_**April 23, 2009**_

The next week passed...Emmett and I just watching Tristan fight for his life, and us not being able to do anything about it...Tristan seemed to be getting better but Carlisle didn't want to tell us anything for sure. Every once in a while people would stop by and watch Tristan...then they would leave so it could be just our family. Emmett and I had been forced out of the room a few times to eat...it was usually minimal talking but we were content with that...

When we got back in the room after eating we noticed that Tristan was out of the incubator...I looked over to Carlisle as I reached out to touch him. Carlisle nodded his head. I touched Tristan's little arm and it was so soft he even looked more healthy he was still on one IV but he was off of the oxygen...I was so happy...

"Can we hold him?" I asked Carlisle quietly...

"Yes but be careful of the IV and be gentle." I picked up Tristan and faced Emmett. I looked down at Tristan and up at Emmett and in that very moment I realized that everything was going to be perfect...

_**A/N: I really like this as the end of the story...you guys tell me...do you want me to do a chapter of in the future with both kids?? Review!! If 10 people want me to do another chapter I will...otherwise I think it's good!! **_

_**Amber**_


	24. 20: A look into the future

_****__A/N: Okay so I got 15 reviews, I was going to do one of Edward and Rosalie but I didn't know how to do it any justice so I didn't. Anyway Read and REVIEW!! Thanks to my beta's!!_

_Amber__BPOV Saturday, April 18, 2015_

Tristan had turned six this month.He'd was in kindergarten.

Rosalie was five as of the fourteenth. She looked exactly like me but with blonde hair. She had deep brown eyes. She had Emmett's personality. She was fun and loved video games. When she was born we decided we would call her Rosalie in memory of Rosalie. We also vowed to have another son to name Edward. The kids would never replace them but they were a great reminder.

We got pregnant later in April and Edward was born on January seventh, making him four years old. He looked exactly like Emmett. He was a cutie. Rosalie and Edward we decided to put in Preschool at the same time.

We had made it a tradition to go visit Edward and Rosalie's graves the weekend after the anniversary of their death…and today was the day.

I had gotten up early and woke Emmett up too. We went to go get the three kids out of bed. Tristan and Edward shared a room and Rosalie had her own. I woke up Rosalie and he tackled the boys.

When I entered Rosalie's room I woke her up sweetly. She sat up and said, "Hi mommy!" I laughed at her and told her to get dressed. She got dressed into a black dress and I put her hair in a half pony. She went to go brush her teeth and put her shoes on while I went to go take a shower and brushed my teeth. I walked into the adjoining bedroom with a towel wrapped around me and was picked up and kissed. I kissed him back and then pulled away.

"Nice to see you too!" I said then kissed him again. "Can I get dressed now so we can go see Edward and Rosalie?" He kissed me then set me down on the bed. He sat down next to me. I sat up and looked into his eyes. There was a little sadness in his eyes. I kissed him. "I know you miss them, I miss them too." I climbed into his lap and he just held me. A few minutes later I looked up at him. "I'm going to go get dressed and make breakfast. You should get dressed too." I kissed him quickly then got up to get dressed. I put on the royal blue dress I wore to prom with Edward. Emmett wore one of his nice suits. I headed downstairs and started making pancakes and eggs for breakfast. It was the kids favorite. All three of my kids came down the stairs at the same time. Tristan and Edward were both wearing matching tuxes. They looked so cute!

When breakfast was done we all headed out to the car and headed to the graveyard.

When we arrived at the graveyard I took Rosalie and Edward's hands. Emmett took Rosalie and Tristan's. We walked to the graves. When we found the two graves next to each other we stopped at Edward's first.

_**Edward Anthony Mason**_

_**June 20, 1984 -January 1, 2009**_

_**A beloved, son, brother, husband and lover **_

_**May he rest in peace**_

I started at it while Emmett rubbed my shoulders... "I miss you Edward...I really do. I wish you could met your niece and two nephews. I wish they could've known you. I'm happy and I hope you are too. I miss you and I love you." I wiped away my tears and turned around in Emmett's arms. He hugged me close to him. I put my head in the crook of his neck. When I was done crying I pulled away and turned back to face the kids. "Edward put the flowers down on uncle Edward's grave." He did as I said then looked at me.

"Mommy why are we putting flowers on a stone? Can't we just give them to him?" I laughed at that and then kneeled down so I was at his eye level.

"Honey, remember how we talked about how we couldn't see them because they were up in heaven?" He nodded. "Well, we can't see them up there. We just hope they can see us down here. Do you understand?" I looked at him and he nodded again. I pulled him into a hug. "All of you come here." Rosalie and Tristan joined the group hug as Emmett kissed the top of all our heads and hugged us.

Emmett and I stood up and walked over to Rosalie's grave.

_**Rosalie Lillian Hale**_

_**January 7, 1981 -January 3, 2009**_

_**A beloved daughter, sister, wife, lover, and mother.**_

_**Rest in Peace for Eternity.**_

Emmett stood in front of me this time as I hugged him from behind. He stared at the grave for a few minutes before talking. "I miss you Rosie, Tristan is growing up to be quite the little boy. He loves playing video games with Rosalie and Edward. Trista is in kindergarten this year, which I'm sure you know. Rosalie loves playing dress-up with Alice which gets Bella out of it...Anyway...We all miss you but are grateful to have Tristan. I love you Rosie."

After we were done at the graveyard we walked back to the car. We were to be at Esme and Carlisle's by 4:30. They just adored the kids. When we arrived at their house Alice and Jasper were already there with their twin daughters Lyndsey and Elizabeth. We had a great time. I know that Edward and Rosalie were looking down on us...

_**A/N: End story!! Tell me what you think!! NO SEQUEL!! The rest is up to your imagination!! REVIEW!! Let's see if we can make it to 200!!  
Amber**_


	25. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
